In His Arms
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: Hilary has this problem, it involves a drunken dad. not to mention all the pressure from the team. she finally turns to and is comforted by the least expected person and he teaches her to stand up for herself. but why are people suddenly after them?
1. In A Daze

**In His Arms**

**This is a tysonXhilary fic. My first one so no bashing please. It is slightly kaiXhilary at the beginning but it does revolve more around Tyson and Hilary. My mate wanted me to do one so I did lol. Hope you all like and review :**

**Summary:**_**Tyson likes Hilary but cant bring himself to tell her. But Hilary's eyes aren't on Tyson this present moment. She likes someone who she can share her problems with, someone who can give her comfort; and it's the least expected person to be comforting her. Who will Hilary go for? And will the guy she chooses be the right one?**_

**Chapter 1: In A Daze**

"TYSON! Your doing it all wrong!" came a screech from Tyson's kitchen

"HILARY! Its only coffee!" replied a boys voice

"but everyone has theirs a specific way"

"such as?"

"Max has 10 sugars with a lot of water

Ray has 1 sugar with a lot of milk

Kai has no sugars with no milk

Kenny has 3 sugars with the same amount of water and milk

I have 2 sugars with a little bit of milk

And you just pour whatever you can get your hands on into your cup"

Tyson stared at her briefly

"how can you remember all that?" he asked

"because I'm smart" she grinned

"don't get too full of yourself" Tyson muttered

"what was that?" glared Hilary

"nothing" he squeaked

"a whole lotta nothing I'll bet" sighed Hilary turning away

"hey, what's that?" asked Tyson pointing to her arm

Hilary looked at her arm, then noticed a small purple bruise forming

"that's….uh, um it's…. nothing" she stammered

"it doesn't look like nothing" said Tyson pulling her a sceptical look

"it's nothing. I just banged my arm on the door rushing over here"

"well okay then"

"Tyson?" asked Hilary softly

"yes?" replied Tyson in the same tone

"can you help me bring the cups in?"

"um ok"

They took the sups in and sat down

----10 minutes later----

"breaks over. Back to work" announced Kai

"ah c'mon. just a little longer?" groaned Tyson

"no. get out there now!" snapped Kai

"what about you?" asked Ray

"I'll take the cups back" he replied

"Hilary?" asked Tyson

Hilary didn't answer. She was still sitting down starting at her untouched coffee.

Tyson went over to her and poked her shoulder gently

"huh? What?" she asked sort of dazed

"you coming?"

"in a minute. I'll take the cups too"

"okay then" replied Tyson stepping outside with the others

Kai and Hilary gathered up the cups and took them into the kitchen

But before Hilary could leave, Kai stepped in front of her

"what's wrong?" he asked

"nothing Kai"

"something is wrong"

"why?"

"your not perky. You completely zoned out and you didn't touch your coffee"

"no. why do you care?"

"because….. Because you part of this team. My team, so you're my responsibility"

"oh…ok then"

"maybe you should go home and get some rest"

"no I'm fine I swear" she said quickly

Kai paused for a second, then nodded and let her pass through the door, then followed her outside

"okay then. Lets get started" grinned Max as Kai and Hilary emerged

"parings?" asked Kenny as Hilary sat down beside him

"me and Ray vs. Tyson and Max" declared Kai

"alright then"

"c'mon buddy"

"we're gonna win this"

"hmph"

"3..2..1... LET IT RIP!!"

Hilary glanced over at the boys

'_their all so strong. I wish I could be like them. Carefree and reckless. I need to stand up for myself… and soon. That does it. I want to beyblade. No….I need to beyblade'_ she thought

"Kenny?" she asked a little louder than expected

The boys all turned their heads

"um… never mind" she laughed

'_I cant ask Kenny to build me a be blade, he'll tell Tyson then id never get him off my back. Max has a big mouth, no matter how hard he'd try to keep it a secret, it would come out sooner or later. Rays helpful, but I don't want to be a hindrance to him. Maybe…. Kai would help me…. Might as well try it'_

Her face then cheered up and she began to smile

Kai noticed her smile out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but wonder what had made her lighten up.

---------------

"man what a training session, I'm beat" yawned Max

"we almost beat you too" smirked Tyson

"yeah _almost_" laughed Ray

"hey where'd Kai go?" asked Kenny

"he and Hilary are making more coffee" replied Tyson

----In The Kitchen----

Kai washed up the cups and Hilary turned the kettle on

"Kai?"

"hmm?"

"can I ask you something?"

"about?"

"beyblade"

Kai looked at her

"I'm listening"

"will….um.. Will you teach me?"

He dropped the cup back into the sink and stared at her

"what are you on girl?"

"nothing. I just wanna try it out"

"okay, but what about th-"

"NO!! you cant tell the others"

"so when are you gonna practice, we're round here all the time"

"early morning, late night. I don't care as long as I do!"

Kai stood in thought for a few moments

"fine. Meet me at the park tonight at 8pm"

"okay"

"I wont go easy on you"

"I didn't expect you to"

Kai smirked and Hilary giggled

"what happened to that coffee?" came Tyson's voice from the other room

"coming!" called Hilary.

**Well there you go, first chap done x hope you likey. Please review xxx**

**kk ppl, this chap has been re-submitted but i havnt changed any of the chapter**

**the reviews ive been getting want me to make it a kaiXhil story instead of a tyXhil but my mate wants it tyXhil**

**tbh i prefer kaiXhil but i'll let the readers decide for me in reviews**

**so send me a review saying which one you prefer, i'll count them all up soon and let you all know which pairing has been decided okay**

**much love to everyone x.x.x**


	2. A Bad Start

**Hiya all again. Here's the next chapter**

**The vote is still open until a few chapter on so get your votes in people for who you want with Hilary : Kai or Tyson. Who will it be?? Lol**

**Chapter 2: A Bad Start**

'god where is he?' thought Hilary as she pulled her jacket closer to her body

A rustle from a bush beside her caught her attention. She stood up as Kai emerged from the bushes

"what took you so long?" she asked

"I had to build you a blade didn't I?" he said

"you… you built _me_ a blade??"

"you gotta start somewhere right?"

"…yeah I guess"

"so…here" said Kai reaching into his pocket and taking the blade out

Hilary looked at the blade. It was black and pink with a blank pink bit chip

"it's beautiful" she smiled

"I gave you a combo base like the Dranzer F I used to have. Just so we can were you do best" he stated

"okay then"

Kai then handed her a black launcher with a long pink rip cord. She took them gratefully

"thank you Kai" she gleamed

"yeah yeah, now try launching it"

"okay"

She put the ripcord through the launcher and attached the blade. She stood ready to launch.

"your already off balance girl"

"huh? I feel fine. And stop calling me girl"

"stand like this"

Kai stepped behind her and took her arms and put her feet in the right position. A blush crept across Hilary's cheeks as he did so.

"now….launch" said Kai as he stepped back

She launched the blade onto the ground. It span un-steadily for 10 seconds before stopping

"good. Now do that another 100 times"

Hilary was about to protest but stopped

'no. I can go through with this. 100 launches isn't that much. I can do this. I will get good at this' she thought

She nodded, collected her blade and started again

----3 hours later----

"you _can_ stop you know" said Kai surprised she'd lasted this long

"no…just 1 more till I've done 100" she panted

"it's 11pm. Lets go"

"no. ONE MORE!!"

But as soon as she launched her blade, she fell to the ground

"Hilary!" called Kai picking up her limp body

"I'm…I'm okay" she mumbled

"I'm gonna take you home"

"no…not there" she whispered

But before Kai could ask why, she fainted

"why me?" he asked aloud

He picked up her blade etc and started walking back to his house

----Kai's House----

With great difficulty, Kai got his keys out of his pocket. As he got through the door, he noticed a letter lying on the door mat, he looked closer

'a Russian stamp?' he thought then discarded the thought

He took Hilary up to his room and laid her down on his bed. He then went back downstairs and picked up the letter, tearing it open in the process. He began to read it, only ¼ interested.

_Kai_

_I understand the next championships are coming up soon. The team here need you. Oh, there is also a new, upgraded little black birdie here; and I think you know what I mean. it could be all yours if you returned._

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_V.Hiwatari_

Kai scoffed at it. He scrunched it up and walked into the living room. He lit the fire and chucked the paper into the burning flames. Kai watched as the paper crippled then turned to ash

'I'll never return' he thought as he slumped down onto the couch

He looked at the clock '12.30'

He then leaned to one side and felt his eyes begin to droop. Kai felt something curl up beside him, but was too tired to acknowledge it, so he just fell asleep

----Next Morning----

Kai stirred slightly as the light filtered in through the windows and onto his face. He opened one eye sleepily and tried to move, but found he couldn't. he looked down and saw a lump blanket by hid waist. He lifted up the blanket to find a brunette clinging to him.

"Hilary? Wake up" he said trying to wake her up a.s.a.p as he wasn't a fan of the close contact thing

Hilary opened her eyes and rubbed them sleepily. She then realised she was practically on top of Kai, she was fully awake now

"oh Kai I'm so sorry. I woke up and came looking fir you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you" she said in one breath and jumped off Kai

"hn"

"I forgot to mention, I', scared of the dark" she said quietly

'oh. My room is pretty dark at night' he thought

"do you want some breakfast?" asked Kai

"no. its okay. You don't have to make me breakfast" she smiled

A loud growl then came from her stomach

"on second thought, I wouldn't mind" she blushed sheepishly

Kai smirked and led her into the kitchen

"you like pancakes?" he asked as Hilary sat at the counter

"yes please she grinned

Kai switched the hob on, put a frying pan with oil in it on the hob, then poured some pancake mix in. Hilary watched in awe as Kai flipped the pancakes perfectly. A plate of pancakes were pushed under her nose, the smell making her mouth drool

"eat up" said Kai washing up

'you truly are amazing Kai' thought Hilary as she bit into a pancake

"you gotta eat too Kai" she said pushing the plate towards him

"I'm not hungry" he simply stated

"Kai! Its Dragoon!!" yelled Hilary pointing out the window

"wha?" asked Kai looking up

Hilary grinned and shoved a piece of a pancake into his mouth. Kai stared at her as he swallowed the pancake

"hehe" she giggled finishing her pancake

She stopped laughing as she realised something. Kai cocked an eyebrow at her

"why am I here?" she asked

"you don't remember?"

"um………nope. Nothing"

Kai took the blade out of his pocket and put it on the counter in front of her

"oh…." said Hilary remembering

Kai ate a bit of the remaining pancakes

"am I bad?" she mumbled

"you just started. Anything's debatable"

But when he saw her face sadden, he added

"but, your quite good for a beginner though"

She brightened up and smiled, then gasped

"what?" Kai asked

"TRAINING!"

Kai almost choked on the pancake he was eating

**Well there's chapter 2 :**

**don't forget to review yeah**

**Plus votes for the couple yeah**

**Cya in the next chapter**

**x.x.x**


	3. A New Danger

**Well hello again. Wow I don't think I've updated this much within a few days ever before lol**

**So far, the pairing for kaiXhil are in the lead but there's still time to vote for the couple you want so get voting :D**

**Chapter 3: A New Danger**

'Shit. I forgot about training' thought Kai grabbing Dranzer

Hilary went to grab her blade but stopped

"what's wrong?" asked Kai

"I don't know whether I should take it or leave it here" she replied

Kai thought about it

"leave it here for now"

"okay then"

She and Kai then ran out the door and towards Tyson's

"what's our excuse for being late?" asked Kai as they passed a river

"I KNOW!! I fell in the river an you had to save me" grinned Hilary

"but we're not even wet" said Kai, but soon realised her plan and tried to get out the way, but it was too late

Hilary grabbed Kai's arm and pushed him into the river. Kai kept hold of her wrist so she soon followed. A HUGE splash was heard and a few seconds later, 2 heads popped up

"now we are" laughed Hilary

Kai smirked but frowned as Hilary disappeared underwater

"Hilary this is no time for games" he said

But fear overtook him as a large amount of bubble surfaced (a/n no she didn't fart lol). Kai took a deep breath and dived underwater. He swam down until he saw Hilary frantically trying to swim to the surface

'but nothings holding her down….wait a minute' he thought as he saw an almost invisible/watery hand holding her ankle

Hilary saw Kai and desperately reached out for him. He swam closer to her and took hold of her hand. He looked down at her ankle and could've sworn he saw a pair of eyes, then it vanished and Hilary was free of it's clutches. Kai could see she was desperate for air so swam as fast as he could to the surface. As they surfaced Hilary took a deep breath of air and choked, Kai took hold of her and picked her up onto the river bank.

"what…was….that?" coughed Hilary eyes wide with fear

"I….don't know" replied Kai as she stared at the water

He then saw a girl standing at the other side of the river staring at them, she then turned and walked away

"what indeed just happened" he muttered

He and Hilary then stood up and made their way to Tyson's. there was a lot of fuss when hey knocked on the door.

"omg your soaked!" gasped Max pulling them inside

"Tyson can I have a shower? I smell of river" asked Hilary

"sure" replied Tyson

"Kai?" asked Ray

"I'll have one after her. But…." he trailed off

"but what?" asked Tyson

"there's something not normal in that river"

"what do you mean"

"Hilary was being held underwater by nothing completely visible"

"completely visible. You saw something?"

"I saw an almost invisible hand as if the hand was actually made out of water. And I could've sworn I saw a pair of eyes"

"that is definitely not normal"

"I know"

"what could it be?"

"I have no clue. I saw something else as well"

"what?"

"a girl"

"that's nothing new. There are a lot of girls in this town"

"no. I mean, when I brought Hilary out of the water this girl was standing on the other side of the river staring directly at us. There was something about her that I didn't like"

"mmmm. I have no clue but-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Hilary!!!" yelled Kai running to the bathroom

The door was locked so he kicked it. The door swung open revealing Hilary lying on the floor of the shower shaking. He grabbed a towel and walked over to her

"Hilary what happened?" he asked wrapping the towel around her shaking body

"the…floor…it just disappeared" she managed to say

Kai looked at her like she was crazy

"what do you mean it disappeared?" he asked

"it just vanished….I felt like I was falling"

"okay come on" he picked Hilary up and took her to the spare room where she stayed when she slept over at Tyson's

A few minutes later, she emerged dressed, but still shaky. She walked with Kai back into the living room, where she dropped down onto the sofa and fell asleep.

"it really isn't her day is it?" said Tyson looking at her small form

" what I wanna know, is what's going on" demanded Kai

"the two encounters she's had today has been while she's been close to water right?" asked Ray

"yeah" replied Kai

"now I don't really believe in this, but you don't suppose it's a water spirit" he said

"that's crazy" said Max

"but you know what isn't" murmured Kai

"what?" asked the others

"a water bit beast" said Kai

"I suppose that's not impossible" agreed Ray

"but why would anyone use a bit beast to try and drown someone?" asked Max

"who knows" pondered Tyson

"we should go back there"

"Kai? Now?" asked Tyson

"yes now. But someone needs to look after Hilary" he replied and they all looked down at the sleeping brunette

----Ding Dong----

"I'll get it" said Max opening the door

"oh hi Kenny. Look after Hilary will ya we're just popping out" smiled Tyson as they all walked past him and off to the river

Kenny stared at the empty path

"uh…ok then"

**that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be on its way soon so look out for it**

**And keep those votes coming people VOTE VOTE VOTE lol**

**Cya all in the next chappie bye bye x.x.x**


	4. Seeking Answers

**I was ill today so I had the day to do the next chapter :**

**Hope you all like**

**Chapter 4 : Seeking Answers**

The four BladeBreakers ran as fast as they could to the river

"okay, so who wants to go swimming?" asked Max as they arrived at their destination

"I'll go"

"and me"

Kai and Tyson nodded at each other then dived in at the same time

"I hope they'll be alright" mumbled Max

"they will be" replied Ray as they sat down at the waters edge

While Kai and Tyson were swimming about, a swirl of water was following them, but every time they looked in the direction of it, it disappeared until….. Tyson came face to face with a big pair of red eyes. Tyson tried to scream but soon remembered that he was still underwater and swam back to the surface, desperate for air. Kai seeing this met the eyes with a cold glare, but realised it was a mistake as he was pulled into a deep trance.

----Tyson's Dojo----

Hilary woke with a sudden start

"oh Hilary, your awake. How are you feeling?" asked Kenny

"I'm fine. Where's ka- I mean the others?"

"they said they were popping out. They left as soon as I got here"

'come on Hilary think girl think!' she cursed herself

_--flashback--_

"_but why would anyone use a bit beast to try and drown someone?"_

"_who knows"_

"_we should go back there"_

_--end flashback--_

"the river" she muttered and stood up

"you should rest some more" said Kenny

"NO!! Kai is in trouble!!" she snapped and ran out the door

"why is everyone in a hurry today?" asked Kenny and sat back down

---

"oh I hope I'm not too late" panted Hilary as she sped down the street

---

"Kai's been down there _way_ too long. I'm going back in!" declared Tyson running back towards the water, but a blade span in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"what the?" he asked looking back to Ray and Max who also had 2 blades spinning around them

"I know those blades!" said Tyson launching Dragoon at the blade that was blocking him from the water

The blades smacked each other violently

"Ray! Max! it's the Blitzkrieg Boys!" he yelled

"what the?"

"but where are they?"

Both Ray and Max launched Driger and Draceil at the other 2 blades

"I don't know but we need to beat them to get to Kai" said Tyson staring down at the water

---Underwater---

Kai had sunk to the bottom of the river and was losing consciousness. He was then pulled into another world. Kai slowly opened his eyes and realised he was no longer underwater

"what's happening?" he asked

"nothing really" replied a voice

Kai span around and his anger filled to the limit.

"Voltaire" he growled

"glad to see you remember me"

"I wish I didn't"

"now is that anyway to talk to your grandfather?"

"your anything but a grandfather to me"

"then why am I offering you ultimate power?"

"if your referring to Black Dranzer then you can leave right now. I'm not taking it!"

"oh I think you will afterwards"

"afterwards? After what?!"

"this"

The space around Kai suddenly became like a movie screen of flashbacks. It showed the first time he used Black Dranzer, then the time he stole everyone's bit beasts

"see how much power you had"

"you made me hurt my friends. I will never forgive you"

"friends? I thought the ice prince doesn't have friends"

"I'm no longer the cold hearted slave of a grandson you'd always wanted. I'm my own person now!"

"is that so?"

"YES"

"what would you do if I took one of your _friends_ away?"

"who are you talking about?"

"a certain _girl_"

Kai gasped in horror

"now that I have your attention. You will return to Russia, re-join the team, accept Black Dranzer and take the ultimate power to the next level"

"and if I refuse"

"your little girlfriend will……"

Kai awaited the next word he feared

"_die"_

----

"go Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!"

"go Driger! Gatling Claw!"

"go Draceil! Gravity Control"

The 3 mythological creatures circled each other, forming one giant attack and completely knocking the Blitzkrieg Boys blades backwards, but still they came back

"these guys just won't quit!" yelled Tyson giving it his all

"we have to get to Kai now!" snapped Ray

"but how can we, we're too evenly matched" said Max

"it would help if we could actually see them" groaned Tyson

"I'M COMING!!!" came a female voice

They all turned to see Hilary running straight towards them

"target approaching. NOW!" yelled a voice from a tree

Just as Hilary passed under than tree, Tala jumped down and tried to grab her arm but was thrown backwards as Tyson punched him in the face

"Hilary what are you doing?" asked Tyson

"getting Kai!" she yelled not slowing down and diving straight into the water

"Hilary no!" roared Tyson about to get her but was slammed into the ground by an angry Tala

---Underwater---

"you wont lay a hand on Hilary"

"then you'll die as well"

Kai then became conscious of the fact he was in need of air desperately. He could feel his lungs filling with water as the river returned to his vision. He was about to pass out when he heard…

"KAI!!!" and saw a big splash

As he tried to focus his blurry vision he managed to catch a glimpse of Hilary before passing out.

Hilary grabbed his body and swam to the surface. As she got there she was offered a hand straight away. But as she got Kai up onto the bank she was dragged back under

"not again!" yelled Tyson running towards the river but Tala, Ian and Spencer stood in front of him

---Back Underwater---

Hilary opened her eyes forcefully, she was no longer scared, but fed up and pissed off. She openly challenged whatever it was that was in the river and it accepted. It appeared before her eyes. The first thing that came to Hilary's mind was a demonic mermaid. It was blue like the river, yet she could see it clearly now. The mermaid took hold of her neck and tightened it's grip. Hilary struggled against it ferociously but realised it was futile and relaxed. She could slowly feel her breath slipping away from her

"you will perish here" she heard it say as her eyes closed

'_this is it then. No more friends. No more adventures. No more be blades. No more…..Kai…. No, I will not let this happen. I will not be taken away from this world without my permission. I will survive and I will make Kai proud of me. That it was I want. To live and be blade'_

Hilary's eyes cracked open and she somehow didn't need to breath anymore. She could feel a strange warmth emerging from her body as a bright red light filled the river.

The bladers on the surface, including Kai who had woken up stared in dis-belief at the river and what was happening. They then saw a pink object floating towards the river, it then went underwater. Only Kai knew what it was.

'well done Hilary. You just got yourself a bit beast'

**Oooooooooooooh Hilary got a bit beast what will it be? Only I know at the moment lol**

**Keep voting people I'm still accepting votes.**

**Questions **

**1. The thing that happened between Kai and Voltaire was only an illusion caused by the water bit beast**

**2. The water bit beast looks a lot like The Watery Card from Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Any other questions you have, feel free to ask me :**


	5. New Friends And Old Foes

**Wow I'm really treating you guys. I'm updating really quickly for some reason lol this has never happened before tehe well here's the next chapter :**

**Chapter 5: New Friends Old Foes**

"_mission failed. Retreat to area 3"_ said a voice in the ear piece Tala was wearing

Tala held up his hand and the other 2 nodded. Their blades quickly returned to them and they ran off

"now wait a minute!" yelled Tyson running after them but was blown back by a huge gust of wind

"what the hell?" he asked as a helicopter emerged from behind the trees and flew off

"I never will understand those people" sighed Ray as Driger returned to him

"Hilary!!!" yelled Kai as she come up out of the water

"hey are you okay? What was that bright light?" asked Max

"there was a bright light?" lied Hilary

"yeah and some pink thing floated down there as well" said Ray

"I never saw anything"

'still trying to hide it then' thought Kai noticing her grip something in her pocket

"well I suppose if it was a bit beast she wouldn't of seen it then. Only people who love be blade with all their heart can witness bit beasts" said Tyson

Hilary froze for a second before letting it go "yeah that's probably why. I just don't love it enough" she lied, her inner self laughing her head off

"well we're just glad your okay" smiled Tyson walking over to her

"yeah me t- OH MY GOD! Tyson what happened to your face?!" asked Hilary feeling his face where it was going slightly purple

"ah it's nothing. Tala just managed to smack me back after I punched him" sighed Tyson

"oh Tyson I'm so sorry. This is all my fault" sobbed Hilary hugging him tightly

"no, none of this is your fault" he said hugging her back

Kai felt something snap in his mind, making him turn away from the scene

'he gets punched and gets a hug. I nearly drown and feck all' he growled inside his head as he stood up

"I'm going home" announced Kai walking off

"see ya around" called the other boys

Hilary stared after him and gripped the blade within her pocket

"Kai…." she mumbled

"come on then. Let's go back to mine" said Tyson

"oka-- EEEEK! Can I have another shower?!" squeaked Hilary realising she smelt like river for the 2nd time that day

"you sure? The floor isn't gonna disappear?" asked Tyson

"nah. I have a feeling I'll be fine from now on" she smiled

'I have no idea what she mans but damn she looks hot' thought Tyson

"that's good but I want an answer. What was with the Blitzkrieg Boys?" asked Max

"I'd like to know too" said Ray

"ATCHOOO!"

Everyone looked at Hilary and said "bless you"

"uh, thanks" she blushed

They all laughed and went back to Tyson's

----

While Hilary was in the shower, the boys sat down in the living room and waited for her. A few minutes later she came out fully dressed with a towel on her head

"now about Tala etc" started Tyson holding an ice pack to the right side of his face

"I thought they were your friends?" said Hilary

"apparently not anymore" sighed Ray

"I wonder what could've happened" wondered Max

"can I see your blades for a minute?" asked Kenny

Hilary instinctively went to grab hers but stopped

"what's wrong?" asked Tyson noticing her movements

"uh… nothing. Just an itch" she laughed scratching her back

"um okay" smiled Tyson as he, Ray and Max hand Kenny Dragoon, Driger and Draceil

"hey shouldn't Kai be here too if your gonna upgrade their blades?" asked Hilary

"how'd you know I was gonna upgrade them?" replied Kenny

"oh please, I've been on this team so long I know when your gonna upgrade their blades or not" she giggled

"she's right thought. Kai should be here too" agreed Tyson

"I'll call him" volunteered Hilary going over to the phone

"you've reached the Hiwatari residence. Please leave a message after the beep…._beep_"

"it's no good. I keep getting the answering machine" sighed Hilary potting the phone down for the 25th time

"maybe one of us should go get him?" asked Max

"I'll do it. I need to do something anyways" smiled Hilary pulling her jacket on

"you sure, I can come with you if you want" said Tyson standing up

"no, no, no., you've done too much for me already. I'll be fine" replied Hilary giving him another hug and sitting him back down

"I'll be back soon" she called as she shut the door

"Yo dude you okay? Your face is all red" grinned Max

"is it?" asked Tyson

"yeah. And you melted all your ice" chuckled Ray

"oh, so I have. I'll go get another packet" said Tyson walking into the kitchen

"he like Hilary right?"

"oh yeah"

Max and Ray sat there laughing while Kenny was oblivious to the whole situation

----

"I should get Kai something. For everything he's done for me" said Hilary walking down the road

"I know. I'll get him some flowers"

With that, she turned the corner and walked into a flower store. She came out a few minutes later with a bouquet of red and white roses. She then set off for Kai's house

----

"for fuck sake! Why can't I think straight?!" yelled Kai losing to an amateur blader for the 5th time

"hey mister, you okay?" asked the kid

Kai was about to answer when something caught his attention

"Hilary? See ya around kid" replied Kai walking out of the alley

He saw her again. And he saw she was carrying flowers

'more gifts for Tyson I bet……but she's going the wrong way/ what is she up to?' thought Kai as he silently followed her

He gasped quietly as he arrived at his won house. Hilary went up to the door and rang the bell. Kai watched as she stood the patiently then ran the bell again.

"I guess he's not home after all" she sighed her hopes dropping

But when she turned round, she came face to face with just the person she wanted to see

"Kai"

"you rang"

"uh…yeah…um, well….uh, these are for you" she stammered pushing the flowers at him

Kai took them surprised, but grateful all the same

"uh. Why me?"

"because Kai, you give me the strength to keep going"

There was a long pause

"you wanna come inside?"

"okay"

As Hilary sat in the living room, Kai went to find a vase to put the roses in. he stared at the flowers for a long time

'she got these foe me even though I didn't do anything. That girl is one of a kind" he thought as he walked into the living room with 2 cans of coke

"thank you" smiled Hilary as Kai gave her a can

"so, lemee see it then"

"see what?"

"your blade"

"oh right, here" she said handing him her blade

Kai instantly looked at the bit chip, it was no longer blank. But it didn't hold the creature he thought it would

"it's not a mermaid?"

"what? No. it's a fox"

What happened to the mermaid in the lake?"

"I assume you talking about _Watora_?"

"who?"

"the water bit beast in the river"

"how'd you know it's name"

"_Fiora_ told me"

"who?"

"MY BIT BEAST"

"okay, okay no need to shout"

"but your asking me so many questions"

"okay I'm sorry"

"it's okay"

"so does Watora belong to anyone?"

He then witnessed a vein pop up on Hilary's forehead but it soon disappeared

"I don't know. But it obviously belong to someone who wants either of us dead"

Kai's hand turned into tight fists 'Voltaire'

"Kai what's wrong?"

"nothing"

"um ok. Oh yeah, Tyson wants us back at his pretty soon" said Hilary standing up

Kai grabbed her wrist

"Kai what are you do-"

But she was cut off as his lips crashed on to hers

**Ooooooooooooh he kissed her!!!!! I wonder what's gonna happen now lol might be something good or it might be something bad. All will be revealed in the next chapter so I'll see ya all then x.x.x**


End file.
